Hypnooco
He may have a mind of a child and still thinks he's still able to enjoy his childhood at the age of 21, he still has common sense. Not only that but he's acting really girly and sometimes mistaken as a weeb, even though he knows nothing about anime. He gets easly confused and misunderstanding about stuff he thinks they're non-sense or weird, and he would beg to the certain person what's going on. Even though he's still over 18, he knows nothing about the... stuff, and his friends think he'd fit more as innocent so they would try their best to not make Hypnooco find out. He also gets easly ashamed whenever he does something unacceptable to someone, also trying to not act rude even without wanting to, if he did, he would cry his eyes out of regret. Despite that, he would jump to people who feel really sad. Trivia His name 'Hypnooco' is just the word 'hypnosis' but played around. Backstory He was born in Wizastics' Land. His parents, Twinkleen and Distorton named him 'Magooco'. Magooco had all of his eyes closed since his birth, that's a fact of his Spireyel species, he could still see though, until at the age of a kid, two of his eyes opened. He still couldn't use his hypnopsis powers until at the age of 15. But at that age, he made a new friend named Magnfio, who made him join his future magic shows since he noticed Magooco can be well taught about magic tricks, so he trains him every weekend. His father decided to join the Humixels - Hunixels war because one day some Hunixels tried to attack his family. Twinkleen and Magooco thought it was a bad idea, but Distorton is still very defensive over his wife and son. Couple of months passed after Magooco's 16th birthday, Distorton fought with Hunixels again. Major (Hu-) Nixel joined the battle because he noticed how strong and well trained Distorton is. They fought a lot, at that time they used blades. Distorton payed no attention enough at all and he got stabbed by Major (Hu-) Nixel. Twinkleen and Magooco got in a huge breakdown after they saw their husband/ father's death. After the tragedy, things changed a lot for Magooco. At the age of 16, he could finally use hypnosis, the sad truth is Magnifo known nothing about hypnosis and he thought it was something bad. Magooco once used hypnosis in a magic show, Magnifo disliked this so he got Magooco out. His mother left, left a note that says 'Gone to humans note -Your mom' without any reasons written. Magooco got very sad. He thought he wasn't worth it as a Wizastistics so he went to change his apperance and name. Now as Hypnooco, wearing fancy suit, funny heel boots and his father's hat. He thought that he would have a future, he was wrong. He moved to the Dizzeer city, found his tree house that his father built it, he spent almost all of his mucks to make the builders to build the house durable enough, it also stands on a tree that can't get cut and it's very strong. When he finallly got all of his stuff to his new house, Hypnooco waited for curious visitiors. A week passed, no one came. Why? Hypnooco doesn't know, until he saw a sign in front of his tree that says 'Weird and dangerous man ahead', he felt really bad and lost his control. During 4 years, he tried to kidnap all of the curious visitors into his house. Most of them were Dizzeers and none of them were the same species as Hypnooco. Almost everyone avoided to enter his house or garden. Hypnooco got the idea that HE has to get out and show his true apperance and say that he's not that bad, but it seems like humixels didn't believe him, they gave death threats, cussed at and insulted the hypnotist. Hypnooco cried a lot and he ran away. He didn't know he was in a sky island, so he fell of a cliff. There a cloud with someone sitting on there, that's the cloud that Hypnooco landed on. The person raised his wings of shock and noticed Hypnooco, and no, he didn't hear about the news of the 'bad' hypnotist at all, he saw Hypnooco as a stranger. Hypnooco asked 'W-wHo ArE yOu?'. The person's wings' feathers continued to fall and fall, making a waterfall of feathers that fall down the ground. 'I'm a mixing jerk... what do you think I am, you weirdo. Just leave me the mix alone...' he said. Hypnooco said 'TeLl Me WhAt HaPpEnEd...'. 'No' said the winged person. 'I fEeL bAd FoR yOu... PlEaSe... I aLsO fEeL bAd... ReAlLy BaD...', 'Sigh... fine'. The winged person storied him about all of his bad happenings in the past, Hypnooco also did about his to the person. 'Wait so... people misudnerstood you? And they spreaded bullshnix about you? That's not good--' said the winged person. 'JuSt DoN't CaLl YoUrSeLf BaD tHiNgS, iT's NoT wOrTh It...', 'I know... so uh hey, Hypnooco--', 'Hm??? By ThE wAy, YoU dIdN't AnSwEr Me, WhAt'S yOuR nAmE?', 'Heh, who else could I be? My name's Skyler. And I'm currently a leader and the older brother of two annoying siblings I have! I'm an Airian by the way, and I usually love to race some people at flying, or just chilling by flying and taking naps on clouds... well as long as there are no chances of rain!' said and laughed Skyler. Hypnooco giggled. 'Heh heh, you hypnotic freak.' said Skyler, giving the first comic nickname for his new friend. Hypnooco asked 'Do YoU kNoW hOw CaN i GeT dOwN... ? AnD tO mY hOuSe?? I-i'M aFrAiD oF HeIgHtS...', 'Geez, why most people have fear of heights... well, I saw a funny tree house in the Dizzeers city, is that yours?', 'YeS!!', 'Okay! Maybe I can get you there!'. Skyler tried to grab Hypnooco, but he seems to be very heavy, but finally after hours of struggling, he got Hypnooco back to his house. 'Hey, is it okay if I present you my friends next time and also visit your house?', 'YeS!! ThAt WoUlD bE AmAzInG!!!', 'Yep! See you later, hypnotic freak!!'. Skyler flies away. Hypnooco waved at Skyler, he felt really happy that he met this winged weirdo. Now in present we see Hypnoosky is real and that Hypnooco is now being trusted better. He has a better life now, thanks to his loved Skyler. Hypnooco's (original) Mixel form birb Category:Original character Category:With no group